vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-07-06
July 6th Cor Vous The crew arrives at the Silent Beach as Scifri and Izanami seems to be talking next to the campfire. Sounding like more of an interrogation from Scifri, the first question Cor hears is, "how did you manage to live this long?" Izanami answers, "I just found a way." Because it is vague, Scifri cannot seem to accept that answer and continues to interrogate whether Izanami's immortality/longevity of life is related to magic, or any supernatural means. Before Izanami is able to answer, Cor walks to her master lounging at the poolside, Chipz. Satchi greets Cor as well and notices that there's something different about him. Cor asks, "what happened to your hair?" Satchi replies that he just lopped it off. Cor sound a bit confused Satchi as continues to explain that Hipp had cut it for him. Before Cor can continue to ask, Folkona comes up to her and gives her a pat on her head and greets, "hewwo!" Cor replies back in kind while enjoying the head pat. In a separate conversation, Hipp offers to cut Chipz's hair claiming that it's too long. Hipp unsheathes her sword and Satchi jumps in to tell Hipp to put her sword away. Hipp instead uses the hilt of the sword and smacks Satchi while he tries to run away. Chipz suddenly says, "I noticed two common things with these new guys, they like to take out their swords." as he was referring to Zechibi and Hipp.(edited) Hipp also mentions there's something else she likes to do and licks Chipz's arm. Cor looks surprised from Hipp's action as Chipz calmly replies, "I mean it's chlorine... it's pool water. I mean if it's his(her) thing."(edited) Satchi pulls Zechibi and Hipp aside to have a chat with them as Cor leans over to Chipz for her usual head pat. As Chipz asks what Scifri and Izanami is doing, Scifri seems to have finished his interrogation-like conversation with Izanami and approaches to the group alone. As soon as Scifri arrives, he takes a deep sigh and Scifri tells Cor that Folkona and he is engaged as Cor was trying to interrupt Scifri and say, "you got her preg?" Everyone else seems to have a good laugh from Cor's reaction. Folkona continues to explain that she cannot have any children and marriage is the only thing that can bring happiness. Cor does not seem surprised as she follows with her, " Folkona... we know people that can level civilizations... I think we can find someone that can help with that." After shortly contemplating Cor's response, Folkona simply answers, "true" Realizing now that Folkona could have children, she asks, "Do you want my children Scifri?" Suddenly Scifri seems flustered and tries to run away as the rest of the people around started to laugh at Scifri's "fortune." Hipp approaches Cor and she naturally head pats him while purring. Suddenly Hipp mentions that she is half bird and that she can lay eggs while earlier, Cor was joking whether Folkona can lay eggs. As Cor wonders away from the group, the last thing she hears is Hipp asking Satchi if he wants her eggs. Cor wonders towards Chipz and Izanami as they were following up from earlier conversation between her and Scifri. During that conversation, Chipz tells Izanami to come to the campfire and the rest of the group assembles around too. Idle chatting continues as Cor playfully throws all the shish kebabs to the ground . Folkona notices her throwing all the kebabs to the sandy floor and immediately picks them up and tries to wash them off at the nearest water source..... the ocean. Scifri tells Folkona that it's saltwater and to stop while Cor picks up a kebab and begins smacking on the food. Folkona comes up to Cor and tells her to stop smacking and steals Cor's kebab. Their Chatting continues on the night, Cor mentions she has a surprise for chipz and tells him to wait 30 seconds before entering the house. Izanami follows Cor and asks what she was doing. Cor says it's a surprise for fun as Cor gets dressed in her new maid outfit. After a short while, Chipz asks if he can come in. Cor replies with a, "yes" and puts her hands in the air with a simple reply, "welcome home master!" while trying not to laugh herself. Cor couldn't handle it any longer and starts giggling while Chipz looks dumbfounded by Cor's new maid outfit. All Chipz could say is, "it's cute, Cor. Well done. " and they both seem to have a good laugh out of it. Chipz asks if she had it custom made or did he make it himself. Cor replies, "I had it custom made. " as the rest of the members slowly enters into the house as well. Satchi couldn't help but find it adorable, but he mentions that she would be bad as a maid since Cor likes to knock things down. Chipz gives Cor permission to kill Satchi as she looks ready to poke his eyes out. Satchi slowly backs away while trying to convince Cor not to do what she's about to do. Satchi runs away while Cor gives chase. They return back to the house as Chipz and Izanami continues to chat as Cor gets a head pat from Chipz as he mentions she's too cute. Eventually other members finds out Cor's new outfit while Scifri eventually chases everyone else out to the campfire so Chipz and Izanami can have a private Conversation. Cor sneaks back into the house and gives a light head pat to izanami. A smile started to emerge from Izanami, which has been a first for Cor. Cor mentions she would like to talk to Izanami later and tells them not to have to much fun without her. Chipz says, "alright" as she leaves them and heads back to the Campfire. Satchi seems to have have a stern conversation with hipp about going to hell and before that, Satchi would need to bite someone otherwise he would die. Hipp shrugs it off and tells him that he'll find someone eventually. Frustrated, Satchi runs away from Hipp as HIpp gives chase. Hipp asks if Cor would be willing to let Satchi bite her. Cor contemplates the thought as Zechibi writes something down. She eventually writes "food" and approaches Cor while looking at her new maid outfit. Satchi says No from behind as Cor head pats Zechibi. Suddenly Zechibi and Hipp unsheathes their sword when Hipp suddenly taunts Zechibi. As if a natural instinct kicks in, Zechibi begins licking cor's hand. Satchi tries to mitigate between the two as he pulls Hipp aside to see what issues they may have with each other. The Idle conversation continues Satchi tells them that he needs to play babysister between Zechibi and Hipp. Arcandum briefly comes in and eventually slaps Scifri for not apparantly slapping random people before disappearing himself. Eventually Satchi and Cor talks about Kuri apparantly opening maid cafe and looking to hire maids. Cor quietly boops Satchi before wondering off. Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts